Spaced Out
|series = The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries |season = 2 |episode # = 14a |date = September 7, 1996http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0112186/episodes?season=2 |written by = Carolyn Gair-Taylor Tom Minton Karl Toerge |directed by = James T. Walker |previous = Go Fig |next = Autumn's Leaving }} Spaced Out is the first segment of the fourteenth episode of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries. Plot Granny is driving Sylvester, Tweety and Hector to Yosemite National Park. Suddenly, Granny notices something honking behind her. She shrugs it off as an "impatient young whippersnapper," but Sylvester finds that it is a spacecraft of some sort. The spacecraft lands in a pile of dirt and two aliens--one green, one purple--emerge from it. They find that the ship's "Illumium P-32 Trans-Flux-o-Lator" is broken. They order a robot to order an additional one of those. In the meantime, the aliens decide to enact revenge on the person who drove them off the road. The two aliens rest in the same sleeping bag Sylvester is lying in. Frightened, the cat hides in Hector's sleeping bag, but the purple alien kisses Hector. Thinking Sylvester did the deed, Hector throws Sylvester across the countryside and up a pine tree. The two aliens pull out a strange remote and approach Hector with it. The purple alien fiddles with a knob that makes Hector float in midair, then makes the dog rotate while the green alien runs on top of him. Sylvester thinks that the two aliens are out for Hector's brain. Just then, the branch Sylvester is standing on breaks, causing him to fall into a pile of camping supplies. Sylvester grabs a paddle and is about to beat it over the green alien, but it disappears, causing Sylvester to beat up Hector instead. Not even his stammering explanation can save Sylvester from being beaten into a flat disc, which the aliens flip around until Sylvester returns to normal. The purple alien says "Boo," scaring Sylvester enough to make him run into Granny's tent. He hides underneath her hat, but she makes him sleep outside. The cat notices Tweety sleeping in his birdcage and grabs him. The purple alien pulls out an "Intergalatic ACME Transmorgifier" and aims it at Tweety, causing the bird to grow large and crush Sylvester. Delighted, the cat attempts to consume the bird's head, but the aliens use the device on him again, this time causing him to have the head of Tweety. The aliens gleefully laugh, then decide to "power down" for the night. They use their gun to revert Sylvester to normal, then disappear. Sylvester grabs the camping supplies, Tweety, Hector, and Granny, feeling that they need to get out of the camping site. Suddenly, Sylvester gets the feeling that he is being watched. Ironically, the aliens are watching him on their monitor. Just as Sylvester turns the ignition on, the aliens fire a beam that makes the car float all the way to what appears to be the moon. Sylvester intially struggles with the supposed lack of air, but quickly adjusts. He walks around before almost falling off the edge of the moon. He figures that it is a "new moon." Unbeknownst to him, the "moon" is actually a giant mountain at Yosemite. Meanwhile, the aliens discover that the "Illumium P-32 Trans-Flux-o-Lator" is out of stock, but there are some substitute parts. The first two are too tricky to obtain, but the last, the left radio knob on a "Nash Metropolian"--the same kind of car Granny drives--is obtainable. The aliens walk onto the mountain/moon. Sylvester notices them and runs away. The purple alien takes the left radio knob on the car and replaces it with an unknown object, then leave to their spacecraft. They place the radio knob on the tip of the spacecraft and are about to fly away, but they run into a rock and onto a park ranger's car. The door to the spacecraft opens, revealing that they stole hundreds of boxer shorts, so the ranger arrests the two aliens and thanks Granny. She wakes up just to think that she dozed off at the wheel. The two leave the park, but the radio is now telling stories about aliens. Notes * It and "Autumn's Leaving" were the first non-full-length episodes of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries. References Category:1996 Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Episodes Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Category:The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries Season 2 Episodes